


hope(less)

by KairiasYami2



Series: hope (comes slow) [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Cheating, Hopeful Ending, Inspired by a TikTok Story by @arecklesslove, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: They have been dating for five years.They had met in college, where Logan had been studying Programming and Roman was majoring in Theater. They had a class in common - Earth Science, a commonly chosen class for those needing to round out their natural science credits. The two had been made partners for the lab portions of the class and - well. The rest is history.They have been living together for three years.It had started as something practical - neither of them were independently wealthy, but together they could afford an average-sized apartment. Then, it had become their home. They moved from renting it for a few semesters to making it theirs permanently. The rooms were filled with Roman’s messy theater and art related clutter as well as countless books and Knick-knacks belonging to Logan.Logan had picked out a ring three months ago.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: hope (comes slow) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700
Comments: 13
Kudos: 113





	hope(less)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on/inspired by a series of TikToks by @arecklesslove. A couple things about Deceit (aka Dee in this story) are inspired by the cosplays of @nyoomerino
> 
> Sorry if they’re out of character. They’re humans, so they’re not simply the embodiment of one aspect. So Logan is more emotional than in canon, since he’s not just the personification of Logic, etc.
> 
> WARNING: there is a brief moment where suicide is mentioned and thought about, but it’s a short bit. Still, there’s the warning, and I’ll mark where it starts and ends.

They have been dating for five years. 

They had met in college, where Logan had been studying Programming and Roman was majoring in Theater. They had a class in common - Earth Science, a commonly chosen class for those needing to round out their natural science credits. The two had been made partners for the lab portions of the class and - well. The rest is history. 

_Logan can safely say that he has never let himself be as emotionally open around anyone as he is around Roman. Even Patton, their mutual friend, has not seen Logan as open as Roman has._

They have been living together for three years. 

It had started as something practical - neither of them were independently wealthy, but together they could afford an average-sized apartment. Then, it had become their home. They moved from renting it for a few semesters to making it theirs permanently. The rooms were filled with Roman’s messy theater and art related clutter as well as countless books and Knick-knacks belonging to Logan. 

_The apartment is the one place Logan allows himself to truly relax. The one place where he allows himself to put away his mask of being emotionless and always logical, and simply_ feel _._

Logan had picked out a ring three months ago. 

It was a simple thing - not only did Logan not have the money to buy something too extravagant, he felt that simple was better. After all, Roman loved _him_ , and nothing about Logan could be described as extravagant. Surely he would appreciate the simplicity of the ring. It had a silver band, with two small gemstones set in it. One was deep blue - Logan’s favorite color - and the other a bright red - Roman’s favorite color. Altogether, while Logan wasn’t the best with “symbolism” and such things, he felt that the ring was perfectly symbolic of their relationship. 

_He hopes Roman will accept his proposal. He hasn’t ever been so nervous in his entire life, and his anxiety grows as time passes and he still hasn’t gotten on one knee. But Roman is a romantic, and he deserves a truly romantic proposal. Logan just hasn’t found the right time yet._

It is a Wednesday - truly, one of the worst days of the week, in Logan’s opinion. It’s in the middle of the week, and nothing interesting ever happens on Wednesday’s. Logan has a conference all day, and he is sad that he will be missing Roman, but after today he will have a few days off, and he hopes he will get to spend them with Roman. He straightens his tie one more time and, satisfied it is as perfect as can be, goes to give a sleeping Roman a kiss on the forehead. Roman is in one of his periodic lulls, where he is waiting for callbacks from his auditions, and thus has nothing going on for a few days. Logan knows he will likely spend the day painting or singing - for their neighbors sake, he rather hopes it will be painting today. Roman is an amazing singer, of course, but he is very enthusiastic and doesn’t always seem to remember volume control. 

Logan checks to make sure he has everything he could possibly need, makes sure the note he left for Roman is clear on the table ( _Breakfast is in the microwave, I made the chocolate pancakes that you love. Have a pleasant day. All my affection, Logan. xoxo_ ), makes sure the ring is hidden behind his dictionaries, and heads out the door. 

* * *

It is several hours later, yet several hours earlier than he expected, that he is making his way up the stairs to his apartment. The conference, while starting off rather productive, ended up in chaos when the sprinklers went off without warning due to a technical malfunction. No harm was done, but Logan can admit to be very irritated - he had dried a little on the walk home, but he is still very wet, and very uncomfortable. He hopes Roman isn’t in too much of an energetic mood - he knows it can hurt Roman’s feelings when he can’t muster up the energy to be properly enthusiastic about Roman’s passions, and he’s rather done with today. 

He opens the door quietly, not wanting to wake Roman in case the man had decided to take a mid-afternoon nap, and absently notices an extra pair of shoes by the door. They look like Patton’s, and Logan smiles at the thought that Roman wasn’t alone all day. Patton is a very good friend to the both of them, and is a large part of the reason Logan and Roman got together in the first place. 

There are muffled sounds coming from further in the apartment, and Logan feels a rare sense of mischief fill him. He is against any kind of permanent or malicious prank, but startling Roman and Patton is something Logan can admit to enjoying - it is usually an accident, as he is a quiet person, but sometimes Logan does do it on purpose. 

He slips his shoes off and sets his bag on the table as quietly as he can. He creeps down the hall, avoiding any parts of the floor he knows are especially creaky, and stops in front of his and Roman’s bedroom, where the sounds are coming from. He takes a moment to be confused as to why they are in the bedroom - after all, Roman had converted the second bedroom into a studio for himself long ago, and it was a much more entertaining place to hang out - but shrugs it off. He cracks open the door quietly and freezes. 

_When Logan was 12, his mother died from cancer. It was a long time coming, and no one was surprised, but Logan can still remember the shock he felt, which soon faded into an ache in his heart that refused to go away for a long time. It was tragic, and he misses his mother to this day, but he had seen her death coming. Logan feels a familiar ache in his chest._

This...this he hadn’t foreseen at all. 

Lying on their bed - the bed Logan had gotten out of just this morning - is Roman, half-dressed and flushed. It isn’t an unfamiliar scene for Logan. What is unusual is the other person in the bed - a person who isn’t Logan.

It’s Patton. 

Logan stands at the cracked open door for what feels like years, staring numbly at the scene in front of him as his heart crumbles inside his chest. A part of him is screaming, desperate to shout at Roman, at Patton, desperate to ask _why_. Why would they do this? Why would they be so willing to break his heart like this? Don’t they care about him? Doesn’t Roman love him?

Most of him, however, remains numb, and he soon finds himself sat at the kitchen table with little memory of having walked there. Cradled in his hands is the box containing the ring, opened so the ring is visible. 

Logan isn’t sure how long it is he sits at the table staring at the ring, but eventually he can hear a door open and close, and footsteps draw near. Someone is speaking, but Logan can’t seem to decipher the words. He slowly looks up, and his eyes meet Roman’s - his lover, his boyfriend, the one who he gave his heart to, and the one who is the reason that heart is now on the floor - stricken eyes. 

Roman and Patton both stand in the hallway, still half-dressed, with horrified looks on their face. Logan finds himself drawn to the side of Patton’s neck, where there is a red mark forming. He feels a twist in his chest. 

Roman’s mouth opens and closes a few times, and Logan watches distantly, almost hoping he would say something, say something that would explain what Logan saw and fix everything. Instead, no words come out, and so Logan decides to speak. 

“There was an incident. At the conference. A malfunction in the water system led to the sprinklers going off unexpectedly.” There is no response from his lover and friend besides a frantic exchange of glances, so he continues. “I was going to surprise you. I thought it would be fun. And then I was going to order food from your favorite place so we could eat in and spend time together.” Logan thinks maybe he should be feel vindictive about the look of guilt and loss in Roman’s eyes but really he’s just...numb. He hasn’t really felt anything since he first cracked open his bedroom door. Still, he continues, knowing he’s only driving the knife in deeper. “I made reservations at Panto’s for tomorrow night. I know how much you adore their food.” He lifts the ring box up and turns it so they can see the ring. “I was going to propose.” Logan is tired. He still wants to know why, but he’s not sure he can take the answer. And honestly...he doesn’t know if it matters. 

For whatever reason, Roman has decided to cheat on Logan. Whether it was because Logan wasn’t fully satisfying Roman’s needs, or Roman enjoyed the thrill of sneaking around, or any number of other reasons, he still made the decision to cheat. He made the decision to break Logan’s trust. More than that, he made the decision to break Logan’s heart.

“Logan, I-“ 

“Please don’t.” Logan feels the first break in his numbness at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice, and struggles to push back tears. “We can...we can talk more later. I can’t deal with this right now.”

He stands up abruptly and rushes to the door, shoving his shoes on and leaving the apartment as fast as possible. He doesn’t look back, and he doesn’t know which would be worse - if Roman had chased after him, or if he hadn’t. 

* * *

Logan has been wandering the streets for at least an hour. The sun is shining bright in the sky, and Logan thinks he might hate it. How dare it shine so happily right now, such an antithesis to his current mood. 

_He wouldn’t have minded if Roman had told him he found Patton attractive, he finds himself thinking. Patton is, after all, a very cute man, both inside and out. If the other two had been okay with it, Logan wouldn’t have seen the problem with engaging in a polyamorous relationship. Logan can even see himself falling in love with Patton as he did Roman, given time. He wishes they would have simply talked to him._

He soon finds himself walking across a bridge. It’s a narrow one, designed for pedestrians only, but it is still very high in the air. He pauses to admire the quiet of the area and finds it hard to start moving again. 

*********start of a bit of musing of suicide, but its very short*********

He doesn’t realize he’s moved until he is sitting on the bridge’s railing and looking down at the waves below. 

He’s never thought about suicide - he isn’t even really thinking about it now. It had always seemed illogical to him, but right now...well. He could almost see the appeal. Especially now, when the world is quiet and he is all alone with his thoughts. Who would miss him, really? Roman and Patton have both shown that they hold their wants over him, so they probably wouldn’t miss him all that much. And they have each other. They’d get over his death quickly.

*********end*********

“What are you doing?!”

Logan jumps and barely stops himself from falling off the bridge when a loud voice rings through the quiet. He twists around and studies the people behind him. There are two people, wearing masculine clothing, and Logan acknowledges in the back of his mind that both are incredibly attractive. One, who has a mustache and a streak of gray in brown hair, is wearing a neon green t-shirt and matching pants that look like they were fished from a dumpster. The socks, which Logan absently notes aren’t covered by any shoes, don’t match each other or the outfit. 

The other, with an odd scarring on the left side of their face, is wearing something much more sophisticated. The black suit jacket and pants go oddly well with the bright yellow undershirt and gloves, and the outfit is topped off with a bowler hat and sharp high-heeled boots. 

The mustached one speaks, and Logan realizes this was the one who spoke before. “You could fall!! And then you’d die! You would suffocate from lack of oxygen and your body would become bloated with all the water you’d inhale!!” The one with the bowler hat sighs, and gently cuffs the mustached one over the head. 

“Remus, dear, you know that isn’t how you talk someone down. Try again.”

The man(? Logan knows he shouldn’t assume these people’s genders based on social norms, but all signs are pointing towards at least ‘Remus’ being male, so he decides to go with that until he gets the chance to ask) laughs, which sounds closer to an odd cackle-giggle mix than a normal laugh, and then speaks. “Hey there cutie, I’m Remus and I’m your duke in stinky armor. Why don’t you come down from there and be my damsel?”

Bowler Hat sighs again but seems resigned, and Logan finds himself oddly charmed by this strange man. Remus has horrid clothing sense and apparently no brain-to-mouth filter, but Logan can tell he is sincere in his desire to help. Logan feels the numbness encompassing him break a little more, and he takes the chance to follow Remus’s advice and get down from the bridge’s railing. 

He gets back onto the bridge safely, but trips at the last moment and finds himself in unfamiliar arms. He looks up and finds the yet-unnamed person holding him to his(? While Logan knows biological sex has little to do with gender, he is feeling a serious lack of breasts, and so tentatively settles once more on “he,” at least for now) chest. The man arches an eyebrow. “Quite forward, aren’t you? We don’t even know each other’s names, and you’re throwing yourself into my arms.” 

Logan flinches at the words, being reminded of everything that had happened today, and pulls back, feeling himself flush. The man’s expression softens, seeming to realize that he’d said something wrong. 

“Sorry darling. My name is Dee, he/him, and this trash goblin of mine is Remus, also he/him. May I ask your name?”

Logan feels himself calm down at the soft smile on Dee’s face, and allows himself to smile tentatively back. “I’m Logan. He/him....Thank you.”

“Of course darling. Is there-“

“How about we get you dinner, and you can tell us all about why you were on the bridge. If you really want, you can even tell us names, so I can go beat some faces in!”

Logan hears more than sees Dee sigh exasperatedly at Remus, and feels laughter build up in his throat. 

He lets himself laugh, ignoring the startled look on the other’s faces. Sure, he still has a lot of issues to deal with - talking with Roman, talking with Patton, selling the ring, dealing with housing, probably seeing a therapist, and so many other things - but right now, he has just met two incredibly odd yet incredibly kind men, and he feels so grateful. 

Right now, the only thing he’s going to let himself worry about is how to get Remus to not punch the lights out of Roman and Patton’s faces.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out both @arecklesslove and @nyoomerino for their awesome cosplays! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this.  
> It was thought up in the middle of the night and written at like 2am, so I can't guarantee that it's any good, but still, I hope you guys liked it.  
> Let me know if it is trash? I'd love to get some feedback so I can improve both it and my writing in general. And if you guys liked it enough, let me know if you want a sequel or something? Like, Logan dealing with Roman cheating, and then slowly growing closer to Remus and Dee until they maybe get together?
> 
> (And y'know, if you liked it enough and you feel like it, I'd appreciate if you checked out my other works! No pressure, but it'd mean a lot. One is an Aladdin fan fiction, and the other is an original work.)
> 
> Bye!


End file.
